Finding Who You Are
by ILuvCarsMBaV9513
Summary: 14 yr.old,Taylor Carson,races into town with a few dents and scratches already,and crashes,before anyone even knows whats happening,or who she is.Can the town save her from her dark past?Frienship/Hurt/Comfort/Family.OC/OC,Lally,M/H,H/OC.FULL SUM. INSIDE!
1. The Town

_**Finding Who You Are**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Town**_

_**October 1, 2011**_

"Wh-where... am I?" I asked as I woke up. I noticed I was in a big, white room. My vision was still blury, but I could see someone roll up to me.

"Good morning, miss." The voice sounded young and male.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked again.

"You are in my clinic. I'm Doctor Jaden Hudson, but you may call me Jaden. This is my dad, Doc Hudson." the cobalt blue 1957 Chevrolet 210 2-door Sedan replied as another cobalt blue shape entered the room. "And you are?" he asked.

"Taylor, Taylor Olivia Carson. I'm 14 years old." I replied.

"Well, welcome to Radiator Springs, Taylor." the other one said. This time sounding gruff and also male. At that, I was wide awake. I had't even paid a lot of attention when he told me his name. But now, it made sense. I had read and heard about this town in the news in 2006, and recently. I had also heard about everyone else in the town, except for whoever else may have come to call the town home.

"Oh, thanks. What happened...why am I in here?" I asked, as I finally got my vision back.

"So you remember absolutely nothing? From last week?" Doc asked, I shook my hood 'no' in reply. "Well, you were in a crash. You came racing into town, down from Wheel Well. You crashed into a brick wall. You've been unconscious ever since."

I gasped. "Wait, how much damage?" I asked, as I finally started to notice the pain.

"You dented your hood and front bumper pretty bad, cracked your windshield, and you broke your front axle. I already fixed your bumper, axle, and windshield, but I wanted to let you wake up first before I fixed your hood. I think you may have suffered a minor concussion. It's amazing how such a little car like yourself, could have survived that."

"Can I see? Can I see the damage?"

"Yes." he said as he went to get a big mirror. When he came back, he put the mirror in front of me.

It took me a few minutes to realize that there was a dark purple,(well partially, it looked like I had also scraped off the paint when I rubbed up against the wall), 2002 Porsche Carrera 911 with blue eyes, a shiny new windshield, and a dent in her hood staring back at me. "Wow, that is a big dent. How soon can it be fixed?"

"Well, why don't we wait a few days. I ordered a new dent stretcher tool and it should be here on monday." he replied

"Ok. What is today?"

"Saturday, October 1, 2011."

"What time is it?"

"About four."

"Wow. Can I go outside? I need some fresh air, please."

"You will be a little sore, but sure." he replied as he lowered the lift and helped me outside. Jaden on one side, Doc on the other.

"Yeah, a little..." I replied through gritted teeth.

Once we got out on the street, almost everybody in the town swarmed me. I recognized a couple of them, but there were some new faces too. Flo, Ramone, Luigi, Guido, Sheriff, and Mater were there and were all asking me questions. I never answered out loud but I thought my answers instead. Some of the questions were _'Are you alright?'_ my thought: _'No, can't you see the big dent, and the pain?'_, and '_Why were you running?'_ my thought: '_Duh, I don't know! If I did, I would have told somebody already!'._ The reason I did not say those words out loud was because I didn't want to make a bad first impression, so I just kept quiet.

The crowd had followed us to 'Flo's V8 Cafe', Red and Lizzie were already there. It wasn't until someone revved their engine and yelled at them that they stopped. "HEY!" everyone stopped and looked at who it was. I realized that it had been Doc. "Now everybody, just...just be quiet. The poor girl is probably terrified. I think she may have had a minor concussion. She doesn't know where she is, she doesn't know who you all are, she does not know why she is here. Just let her explain what she knows, and stop asking questions."

After he finished, all eyes shifted to me. Everyone had those waiting looks. I felt nervous, which was unusual for me. I was a great public speaker, especially in front of people I didn't know. "Um,... Hi, I'm Taylor Carson, I'm 14."

"Welcome to Radiator Springs." everyone said. I smiled, and finally felt a little better.

Then, I heard a loud rev of an engine off in the distance. Everyone turned and saw two cars driving down from Wheel Well. When they came closer I realized it was Lightning McQueen, and Sally Carrera.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" Sally asked me as she came up to me. I felt like she was really concerned for me, even though she had never met me.

"Uh, yeah, except for my hood, I'm okay."

"Oh, we were all watching you as you came down from Wheel Well. We were all here at Flo's eating dinner. Oh, by the way, I'm Sally Carrera. And you are?"

"Taylor Carson, 14."

"You're only 14! Oh my Ford! What are you doing on your own?"

"I don't know, I don't remember. Doc thinks it's a minor concussion. And you're Lightning McQueen, hotshot rookie racecar of the year in '06, you helped Strip Weathers, a.k.a. The King, across the finish line of his last race because of an incident with your rival, Chick Hicks. Winner of 4 Piston Cups at only 26 years of age." I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Except for the girls who I guessed were also fans him.

"Wow..." everyone said at once.

"I'm kinda a big fan of yours, Mr. McQueen. But don't worry, I am so not a stalker, or obsessed with you, well, I am, but not in love with you like other fans. I love that you're in a long-time relationship with Ms. Carrera. Besides, it's not like we would ever fall in love, you're older than me, no offense. But, I swear that's all I know. I read about you in last month's edition of _**'Racers Today!'**_"

"Wow, at least you didn't scream. Like some people." Lightning said as he glared at the light pink, 2006 Porsche Cayman S, who blushed and backed up a bit.

"Taylor, please just call me Sally." Sally said.

"And call me Lightning." Lightning added.

"Oh, and I do know who the rest of you are. In 2006, I was eight years old, I heard about this town, and everyone in it. I've always wanted to come here, just didn't think I would get here this fast. You're Flo Impala, married to Ramone Impala. Flo, you own '_Flo's V8 Cafe_', The finest fuel on Route 66. Ramone, you own '_Ramone's House of Body Art'_." I said as I pointed to them. Then I turned to Luigi and Guido. "You're Luigi Fiat, and Guido Moretti. Luigi, you own and run '_Luigi's Casa Della Tires'_ , and Guido, you help him by changing the tires on your customers. You both are big Ferrari fans."

"Si!" Guido said excitedly.

I smiled, then turned to the next two in line. "You are Sarge Adams, you proudly served in World War II, and recieved the 'Grille Badge of True Mettle' for saving someone's life. And you are Fillmore Peace, the owner of '_Fillmore's Organic Fuel'_, friend, though also an opposite, to Sarge."

"Liz-...zie. Nevermind, because you're asleep. And also, there's not a whole lot to say about her anyway. Mater Tow, or is it Tow Mater?"

"Tuh Mater, but without the 'tuh'. I like tuh be called Mater. Tow is muh last name." he replied with that bucktooth grin of his.

"Okay, Mater. You...have got a lot of things to say about yourself, so I will only say the important stuff. You own '_Tow Mater Towing and Salvage Co.'_, you are the best friend of Mr. McQu-, I mean Lightning, and you love to go tractor tipping."

"You're righ' 'bout tha' one!" he replied. Again, I smiled. I liked this town, I might even stay here.

"Red, you're the quiet, and sensitive one. You water the beautiful flowers here in town. They truely are beautiful." I said. Then he started to cry, but didn't run off. He was crying because he was happy. I smiled a small smile, my trademark for when I knew I had made someone feel happy without even trying to.

"Doctor Jaden Hudson, you like to be called Jaden by your friends, you are the son of Doc Hudson. You raced in the Junior Piston Cup League for three seasons, and won the Junior Piston Cup each season. Now, you run the town's clinic with your father."

"Doctor Hudson, you prefer to be called Doc by your friends. You were formerly the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, winner of three piston cups, and you sadly had that big wre-"

"You don't have to remind me. I am reminded of my past every time I look in the dang mirror!" he yelled. I backed up frightened, it reminded me of something. But I didn't know what.

Then Sheriff, who saw I was uncomfortable, and that Doc was about to do something, turned on his light, and stopped him. "Now, Doc. You know to control your anger. Especially towards new people."

"Doc, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Nevermind." Doc said cold and flatly.

"Okay..." I said unsurely as I turned to Sheriff. "And Sheriff, you are the town's peace keeper and only law enforcement. Oh, and what ever I can do to help fix the damages I made when I raced through here last week, I will. Once I get fixed up enough to help, that is. And I will also take the consequences for the damage and speeding. I will not put up a fight, even though I do not remember why I was running in the first place. I think I may have had a small blackout, and so, if you were chasing me, I wouldn't have known. I have had these blackouts since I was born, but I haven't had one in three years though. It's kinda like sleep walking, only I'm not asleep."

"I think you just answered a question that hasn't been asked yet." Both Doc, Jaden, and Sheriff said at once.

"I'm good at that."

"Wow. Are you good at anything else?" Sally asked me.

"Well, I can sing, race, and, of course, answer questions that have not been asked yet. I have an eidetic memory, so anything I've seen, heard, or read is perfectly etched into my brain. Helps alot on big tests at school. And other things I can't tell you. Not yet."

"Alright, Taylor..." Doc said unsurely.

"Wait,... you race? I mean, I saw how fast you were going the other night. We all did. But, actually race? Like me?" Lightning asked.

"Well, yeah. You, Doc, Jaden and The King are my inspiration." I said, noticing Doc's mood brighten a little.

"But... you're a-a-a Porsche!" Just then all the porsches in the lot gave him a dirty look. Sally's was the worst, as she punched him with her tire. "Oowww! Sally! That was worse than falling into the cactus patch!"

"Oh, well, maybe you should have thought of that before you said 'Porsches-...can't-...race'!" she yelled as she hit him again on each word.

"OOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Okay! Fine! Gosh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry."

"Thankyou. Oh, and for the record, every single time we raced up to Wheel Well, I won! Haha!"

"What? Not every single time! Remember that one time? Three months ago? I won!"

"That does NOT count! That was when I was sick!"

Sheriff and Doc watched as it was happening. "Doc. You gotta do something about this." Sheriff said while trying to hide his laughing.

"I know." Doc said as he did the same. "HEY! SHUT-UP!" Lightning and Sally both cringed as they turned towards Doc. "You two are acting like an old married couple! Either that, or four year olds!" He yelled while laughing hysterically. Soon the entire town started laughing.

"Sorry Doc." Lightning said.

"Sorry Daddy." Sally said at the same time as Lightning. And then they both started laughing.

"Don't say sorry to me! Say it to eachother." he replied still lauaghing.

"I'm sorry, Sal." Lightning said as he turned to her after he stopped laughing. "I love you."

"I'm sorry too. And, I love you too." she replied after she stopped laughing, then pulled foward and passionately kissed him.

"So, anyway, Taylor, you were saying?" Lightning said, after they pulled apart, turning his attention back to me.

I chuckled. "Yes, I know I am a porsche. But, I had an engine transplant last year. Now, my engine is the same as yours."

"Wait, you had an engine transplant. Why?" Sheriff questioned.

"Because I wanted to race. Racing, and singing is my dream."

"Wow, maybe we should race after you get fixed up again." Lightning said.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well, Taylor. Now that you've met the town, I'd like to hear more about those blackouts, and engine transplant you were talking about." Jaden said, gesturing to the clinic.

"Okay." I replied.

"Come on Doc, I'd also like to know." Sheriff said, as he started to follow us. Doc soon followed.


	2. Explaination

**_Disclaimer: I do not own 'CARS', Pixar does. Any other characters not mentioned in the movie are mine._**

**_Sorry for the wait! Lately I've been working on my stories for my new fanfictionaddiction, My Babysitter's a Vampire. Even if you'd rather not read any of my stories for that, or anyone else's, you really should! My stories for MBaV are MUCH better than my stories for 'CARS'. Well, at least in the form of writing._**

**_If I don't get to 20 reviews by next weekend, as much as I don't want to, I will end it. Same goes for my other story for 'CARS', 'The Way They Love'._**

**_Anyway,_**

**_Please R&R!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**Explaination**_

* * *

><p>"Okay, so a blackout is when the brain shuts half way down, or spacing out, it's also like sleep driving, but you're awake instead.<p>

"Ok, now, do you remember why you were running in the first place?" Jaden asked me, while writing the things I was saying down on a clipboard.

I looked from him to Doc, to Sheriff and back. "Um, I can't tell you. They'll find me." Right when I said that, Jaden looked up from the clipboard, his mouth slightly open.

"Who's they?" Sheriff asked as rolled towards me.

I backed up a bit, which was hard to do, because the room we were in was small. "I can't tell you! They will find me and take me back to that awful place! I can't go back there! They'll hurt me!" I yelled as the tears rolled down my hood. "They'll hurt me..." I whispered looking down at the white tiled floor.

"Taylor, I promise you'll be safe here. You can trust us. You can tell us who, and where they are." Jaden said, putting a comforting tire on my side.

I looked back up at him. "I-I-I...I-I can't..."

"It's okay, Taylor. You don't have to tell us just yet." Doc said. "Jaden, Sheriff, I'd like to have a word with her, please." Jaden and Sheriff looked at him and nodded before leaving. Doc turned back to me with eyes that said: _'Tell me everything.'_

I looked back down. "His name is... Chick Hicks," I said, hearing Doc gasp slightly at the name. I looked back up at him with pleading eyes, crying harder than before. "I'm his daughter..."

Doc rolled backwards toward the door, never taking his eyes off of me. "Sheriff,"

Just then Sheriff appeared in the door. "Yeah?"

"Go get Lightning."

"Why?" he asked.

Doc turned to him and looked at him with stern eyes. "Just bring him in here."

"Ok," Sheriff said as he left the clinic.

Third Person P.O.V.

"Lightning!" Sheriff yelled, as soon as he got out of the clinic.

Sally rolled up to him. "Sheriff, what's going on?"

"Doc wants Lightning in the clinic now. Where is he?"

"He and Mater left after you guys went to the clinic. He said he needed to do something in Mileston. Something about Chick."

"Okay, you come with me then." he said rolling back into the clinic. She followed curiously, but also hesitantly.

Jaden stood at his small front desk doing some last minute paper work on Taylor. As soon as the door opened, he looked up. "Sheriff, Sally? What's going on?"

"We don't know." Sheriff replied driving through the door to the other room. Jaden followed, picking up the same clipboard he used earlier, and a pen.

As soon as they entered, Doc turned around and looked at Sally, and then at Sheriff. "I told you to bring Lightning, not Sally!"

"He left a little while ago, after you came in here. He and Mater went to Mileston. Something about Chick." Sally explained.

Taylor gasped when she said 'Mileston' and 'Chick'. Everyone in the room looked at her, just in time to see her eyes close quickly.

Taylor P.O.V.

As soon as I heard her say 'Mileston', and 'Chick', I gasped, and knew I was headed straight for another blackout...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, didjya like it? If so, tell me in a review!<em>**

**_If I don't get to 20 reviews by next weekend, as much as I don't want to, I will end it. Same goes for my other story for 'CARS', 'The Way They Love'._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	3. Problem? Definitely!

_****_Disclaimer: I do not own 'CARS', Pixar does. Any other characters not mentioned in the movie are mine._****_

_****_Please R&R!_****_

_****_Enjoy!_****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**Problem? Definitely**_

* * *

><p>"Taylor! Taylor?" Doc yelled, racing toward her.<p>

Just then, she yelled. "NOOOO! Don't hurt me! Please! Dad, please! Please don't hurt me!"

"What is she talking about?" Sally said rolling up next to Doc.

Doc sighed. "She's talking about her father. Who apparently abused her."

"Daddy! Please don't hurt Sarah! Stop! You're going to kill her!" Taylor yelled again, and started sobbing. All the while, still closed eyes, having a terrible blackout.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile<strong>_

"Mater, are you sure we're going the right way?" Lightning curiously asked his friend, as they drove along one of the side roads on Route 66.

"Yes, Lightnin'! Ah am as sure as the day es long! Ah've been down dis here road plenty a times before! Ah even took Holley an' Finn to Mileston before!" Mater exclaimed happily, as he swerved back-and-forth on the small paved road. They were the only two on the road, so Lightning sped up a bit to be in front of Mater, to avoid being hit by Mater's tow hook.

"Yeah, well, Holley and Finn probably had a GPS then. But right now, Holley and Finn are halfway around the world on another mission."

"Ah know!" he yelled as he stopped abruptly, making Lightning turn around to look at him questioningly. "Ah know dat, she's off with Finn in London, on a mission. And she didn't wan' meh to go dis time! She's prob'ly gonna meet someone more handsome'r than meh. But, ah trust her! And ah know dat she is gonna come back, un-harmed, and absolutely fine." Mater yelled rolling forward slowly.

"Mater, I know that too, okay. I didn't mean for you to get mad. Besides, let's just forget about it." he said turning around again, staring at the road before them. "I need to talk to Chick about something..." he said as he took off down the road.

Mater sat in the middle of the road, eyes wide, and mouth slightly open. He sighed as he started his engine and slowly took off after him. Only a few minute into the drive, did he start up the rocket boosters he recently gained back from his girlfriend, and boss, for good behavior, and promising not to use them when he was towing someone. That time that he did use them, was **not** a pretty picture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at Radiator Springs<strong>_

"Who is her father?" Sheriff asked.

"Chick Hicks." Doc replied, growling his name, and made a disgusted face while saying it.

The other three gasped. "We need to call Lightning and Mater and tell them to come back." Sally said.

"I'll call him over the pit radio." Doc said leaving through the back doors to his garage, only to return a few minutes later with his crew chief headphones on. "Hey! Lightning! Come on, answer me!"

Lightning stopped as soon as he heard Doc's voice on the radio. "Yeah, Doc?" he asked as Mater caught up to him.

"_You two need to come back, now!"_

"Why? What's going on?" he asked as he put a comforting tire on Mater, who sat sprawled out on the road panting.

"_It's about Taylor. And Chick. Come back as fast as you can! Doc, over and out."_

"Ok, Mater. Change of plans. We're going back to RS."

"What? I-...*pant*... -don't... think I kin... go much further." he said catching his breath.

Lightning just rolled his eyes. "Wait, Mater. Give me your tow hook."

"Why?" he asked as he un-reeled the hook, and swung it towards him.

"I have an idea." he said as he hooked up his back bumper.

"What're ya doing?"

"Going home!" he yelled as he took off with Mater trailing behind him.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>They arrived back at RS in an hour. Once they got back, they went into the clinic. When they saw that there was no one in the front, they burst through the door to the other room.<p>

Everyone turned around to look at them. "Stickers!" Sally yelled rolling up to him.

"No! Daddy don't hurt us! Please! Stop!" Taylor yelled from the back of the room.

"What's going on?" Lightning asked rolling up to her.

"She's having another blackout." Doc replied. "Um, Jaden, Sheriff, Mater, can you give us a minute?"

They all nodded and left. "Okay, Stickers." Sally said getting his attention again. "Do you know if Hicks has any children?"

"No, why?"

"DADDY! STOP HURTING ME AND SARAH!" Taylor yelled making the trio look at her.

"Who's Sarah?" Lightning asked.

"Apparently her sister." Doc replied.

"Stickers, you're looking at his daughter." Sally said.

His eyes went wide. "WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, sorry if this is kinda rushed a bit. I just wanted to give you one more chapter before I go to bed. Night!<em>**

**_Please review!_**


	4. Mind, Blood, and Video Connections

_****_Disclaimer: I do not own 'CARS', Pixar does. Any other characters not mentioned in the movie are mine._****_

_****_Please R&R!_****_

_****_Enjoy!_****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

_**Mind, Blood, and Video Connections**_

* * *

><p>"Poor Taylor." Lightning sighed sitting in front of her. It had now been 5 hours since he had found out about Taylor's connection to Chick. Doc sat in the corner, sleeping soundly, as Sally did the same in another corner. Mater had gone home a while ago. Sheriff sat in the front room to keep watch, but judging by the loud snoring coming from in there, he had fallen asleep. Jaden stood next to Taylor, watching as she now slept peacefully.<p>

"I know. I can't believe she's the daughter of that Bat Rastard." Jaden sighed as he rolled up to the counter to look at the paperwork. "It's 11:00, and she still hasn't waken up yet. I wonder how long these blackouts usually last." he said writing the time down on the sheet of paper.

"I just hope that she isn't really related to him. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that." he said as he sunk lower on his suspension. '_Taylor, please wake up soon...'_ he thought as he closed his eyes.

'_I have to wake up in the morning.'_ her voice rang through his head.

As soon as he heard that, his eyes shot open, and stared wide-eyed at her. "Jaden,..." he said keeping his eyes on Taylor at the same time. Jaden turned around, and gave him a questioning look. "Did you hear something?" Lightning asked, slowly tearing his eyes away fom her, to look at the young doctor.

"No..." he shook his hood. "Why?"

"Nevermind, I think I'm just really tired." he said yawning, as he rolled over next to Sally, and quickly fell asleep.

Jaden watched him, until he knew he was really asleep. Then rolled up to Taylor. _'Taylor, you know to be more careful! Nobody knows about you and your telepathy! You told them you would tell them later. Not even Doc knows about it!'_

_'I know! I'm sorry, I had to. He's really concerned about me though! I couldn't just let him not get any sleep all night, just because he's waiting for me to wake up!'_

_'Fine, but be more careful next time, ok?'_

_'Okay. Night, Jaden. You don't need to stay up all night waiting for me to wake up. You and I both know that I'm fine. So, go to sleep.'_

_'Night, Taylor._' He thought as he rolled over next to Doc and fell asleep in no time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 2, 2011<strong>_

Lightning woke up to find everyone else still asleep. Sally leaning against him, and Taylor still out. He looked at the clock to see it was now 6:50 A.M. on Saturday. He quietly rolled out of the room, to see that Sheriff had already left for the morning shift. Mater now sat in his place, reading his magazine: **_"Tow-sational!"_**. "Morning Mater." Lightning said as he rolled towards the front door.

"Mornin' buddy!" Mater whisper-yelled, as he followed Lightning.

"How did you sleep? Cause I didn't sleep very well." he said as they drove to Flo's.

"Not so well either, ah was too worried fer Holley, an' Finn, an' Taylor! I can't believe such a sweet li'l girl like that could be Hicks' daughter!" Mater yelled, forgetting that everyone else in town was still asleep.

"Mater, shush! Not everyone is awake, you know!" he said as they drove slowly up and down main street. "Besides, not everyone needs to know just yet."

"Sawry," he said.

They spent a few minutes in silence just randomly driving around town, until they were near Sarge and Fillmore's yards. It was 7:00 A.M. now, and Revielle started playing as Sarge raised his flag. Lightning and Mater stopped in their tracks as they heard the song echo through the valley, and halfway through the song, Jimi Hendrix version of 'The Star Spangled Banner' started playing.

"Will you turn that disrepectful junk off!" Sarge yelled rolling over to the road in front of his hippie-neighbor's yard.

"Respect the classics man! It's Hendrix!" Fillmore yelled in Sarge's face.

"Why don't you both just shut up!" Taylor yelled, appearing out of nowhere.

"Taylor! You're awake!" Lightning said turning to her.

"Awake and alive! Although, I have bad memories from that blackout. Just a question, how bad was it?"

"You were screaming." Lightning said as nice as possible.

"Yeah, that's a grade 10..." Taylor said, while turning her attention back to Sarge and Fillmore. "Sarge, Fillmore. Do you know what you've done this morning?" she asked rolling up to them. They both shook their hoods. "Well, you two just woke me up. And, you know what happens when I get woken up on Saturday, at 7:00 A.M.? I get angry!" she yelled. By this time, almost the entire town was surrounding them. Taylor's eyes now shone a dark gray, instead of their usual pretty blue. "And when I'm angry, it's usually about that one thing. Other than that, Chick Hicks makes me mad. Now, all I ask is that you either don't argue really early on the weekends, or you don't play your 'morning-wake-up-calls' until later. Am I understood?" She said rolling towards them, until she was in both of their faces. Both of them backed up, and for once since any of them could remember, Sarge was actually showing that he was afraid. They both nodded vigorously. "Good." she smiled the sweetest smile, as her eys turned back to their normal blue. She turned around to look at the rest of them. "Now, if anyone needs me, I will be going back to sleep." She said as she drove through the middle of the crowd.

As soon as she was driving down the road, and about to turn into Doc's clinic, Sally stopped her. "Wait, Taylor!"

Taylor turned around to look at Sally as she drove towards her. "Yes, Sally?"

"You can stay at the Cozy Cone if you want?"

"Really? That wouldn't be too much trouble for you?"

"No, right now Stickers is the only one staying there."

"Alright, thankyou." Taylor said following Sally to the motel.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Jaden asked as he rolled up to Lightning, Mater, and the still stunned Sarge and Fillmore. Everyone else already gone to Flo's for breakfast.<p>

"I don't know, I guess she just really likes her sleep on the weekends." Lightning replied.

"I know we all hate Hicks, but what was up with her talking about him?" Sarge asked, coming out of his stooper.

"Uh..." Lightning stuttered, looking at Jaden for help. But in return only got a small shrug. "She hates him too, I mean, who doesn't? Right?"

"I guess." Sarge shrugged as he and the other four drove slowly down the road, to Flo's. "Ya know, for a 14 year old, she sure does have a lot of guts."

"Yeah..." Lightning, Mater, and Jaden agreed. The five of them soon rolled into the lot with everyone busy with conversation.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again, Sally." Taylor said as Sally handed her the key to Cone # 2.<p>

"No problem. Later, if you want, me and Lightning can show you around." Sally said following Taylor to her cone.

"Ok. I think I'll get settled in here first and then go over to Flo's. And then we can go on that tour of town."

"Ok. Well, see you later." She replied driving off to join the others.

As soon as she was gone, Taylor rolled into her cone and shut the door. Making sure the coast was clear, she pulled out her iPod, iPhone and laptop from a concealed compartment from in her side, and put them on the side table. She opened the computer, and turned it on. As soon as the desktop popped up, she saw that she had a videochat request. She clicked on the button, and up popped the image of a purple Jagaur XJR-15, that was sleeping in a dark room.

"Hey! Wake up!" she whisper-yelled.

The car's eyes shot open as she looked around frantically. Her eyes rested on the holograph that popped up. "Taylor! Why did you have to wake me up now? It's three o'clock in the morning!" The british Jaguar whispered.

"Sorry, I forgot about the time difference. When are you coming home?"

"Well, we are currently on our way back to RS. The mission went well. Just a few minor cuts and bruises. How's Mater?"

"He wishes you were here, and that you would have let him go with you guys this time."

"Well, this mission was about him, this time. That's why he couldn't come with us."

"I know that, but you need to tell him that. Oh, and by the way, you might want to keep an extra set of those rocket boosters you gave him."

"Why? Did he blow out already?"

"No, but he's pretty close to it. I think Jaden already fixed the burns he had when he and Lightning went to... You know, that place."

"Yes. Do you know why they were going there?"

"No. You might want to ask him when you get back."

"I bet that Lightning wore him out by racing off as fast as he could go, forgetting the problems Mater has with the rockets." she chuckled. "Well, we should be landing in about 3 and a half hours. We left Japan less than a half hour ago. When we got on, we both just fell asleep. I mean look at him," she said, moving the holograph to see a light blue Aston Martin DB5 fast asleep, the holograph moved back to the Jagaur. "He never sleeps like this! He usually would have been up by now, because of us talking."

"Well, you know him better than I do. So, you'll probably be here around 11:30 A.M., right?"

"Correct. We'll see you when we get there."

"Okay, bye."

"Goodbye." And with that, the holograph screen went black.

Everything looked like it would all be okay. Or so they all thought...

Little did the town know yet, a badly beaten little car drove into town...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there's the fourth chapter... I must say fanfictioners, I'm very disapointed in you... All I ask i s for you guys to give me 20 reviews. And what do I get? NONE! I have the same amount of reviews as I did BEFORE I asked you to do me a favor!<strong>_

**_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, _**_****_please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please_**, **_please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please... PLEASE REVIEW!_****_


	5. Discovering Sarah

_****_Disclaimer: I do not own 'CARS', Pixar does. Any other characters not mentioned in the movie are mine._****_

**_I am still disapointed with you, _'CARS'_ fans! There have only been TWO people who have been reviewing! I thank you both very much: XxChEeRgIrLxX and, Rainbow Guppy!_**

**_I am soo thrilled to be the first story you have ever reviewed, Rainbow Guppy! Thankyou! I am honored!_**

**_Remember, If I don't get to 20 reviews by next weekend, as much as I don't want to, I will end it. Same goes for my other story for 'CARS', 'The Way They Love'._**

**_Anyway,_**

_****_Please R&R!_****_

_****_Enjoy!_****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

_**Discovering Sarah**_

* * *

><p>It was an hour later after Taylor had her conversation with her friend. Now she was driving down the street towards Flo's. Everyone had already had breakfast, and were out doing their own things around town. Doc and Lightning were out at Willie's Bute training for the new season coming up. Jaden was in the clinic finishing up paperwork for the new season of racing for Lightning. Luigi was in his store re-arranging the displays, again. While Guido sat outside near one of the stacks of tires, straightening it after the sign hit it because of the wind, over and over again. Red sat at the edge of town, near the Stanley statue, watering his new flowers he planted. Lizzie sat on her shop's porch, sleeping, while '<em>Behind the Clouds'<em> by Brad Paisley, was playing on the radio beside her. Ramone and Mater sat in seperate islands at Flo's.

"Hey Mater. Hey Ramone." Taylor said as she rolled into the lot, and parked in her own island.

"Hey, Taylor!" Ramone said cheerfully, looking away from his magazine to look at her. "Why didn't you come out earlier?"

"Oh, I just wanted to go back to sleep for a while." she replied. In the background they could hear Sarge yelling at Fillmore about how Fillmore needs to mow his lawn. Taylor just rolled her eyes.

"Ahhh. Ya know, you got a lot o' guts standin' up to Sarge like that, earlier." Ramone said, as if he were talking to someone who never talked, but all of a sudden talks back to someone bigger in authority.

"Well, I'm always like that." Taylor said as she turned to Mater, who looked sad, as he looked at a photograph. "Hey Mater. What's wrong? You haven't said barely a word to me all day."

"Oh, Ah'm jist a li'l sad right now." he said glumly, looking at her then back to the picture in his tires.

"Why? Who's that?" she asked, eventhough she already knew why he was sad and who was in the picture.

"I'm sad 'cuz mah gurlfriend, Holley, hasn't come back from work yet." Mater replied glumly.

"Mater, I'm sure she'll come back soon. You just have to trust her." Taylor said as she put a comforting tire on his side.

Mater looked back up at her, with tears present in his eyes. "Ya really think tha'? Tha' she is comin' back soon?"

"Mater, I know so! She loves you!"

"You're pro'lly right. I'm jist being silly!" he chuckled.

"Trust me, she's coming sooner than you think..." Taylor said under her breath so that no one could hear her.

"Taylor, how are you now, hun?" Flo asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Jus' fine! Would ya like somethin'?"

"Sure. How about just a simple oil, please?"

"Comin' right up!" Flo said as she went back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile<strong>_

_**Sarah P.O.V.**_

As I drove around, I heard little birds chirping as they flew by. The beautiful mountain air in the forest area was absolutely refreshing. For a little 8 year old like me, everything is better than being locked up in a room with no windows, light, carpet, or furniture, and also being hurt everyday. I escaped from that terrible place that my sister, brother, and I once called home not to long ago. When my father wasn't paying attention, and was drunk out of his mind, I slipped away without him noticing. Taylor had already escaped a week and half ago, and our little brother, Jordan, is still there. I couldn't get him out, because he was unconscious, and too heavy for me drag out quickly. I just hope he's alright.

I passed a beautiful waterfall not to long ago, and also a little run-down hotel, named Wheel Well, not to long before that. When I was up there, I saw a small little town below, and that's hopefully where I am headed now. I'm hoping that there will be population there, so that they can help me get my brother back, and hopefully they've seen Taylor.

I hear a race car's engine, and quickly hide in the trees. I find my self looking over another cliff, not as big as the other one though. I cautiously look over the edge to see a big dirt race track in the middle of the desert, the town not far from it. I found a small path leading down the mountain side towards the track, and start driving towards it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile<strong>_

_**Back In Town**_

_**Third Person P.O.V.**_

Taylor sat drinking her oil next to Mater, talking about nothing in particular. He most definitely could make someone laugh, wether he was trying to or not. When they finally stopped a long laughing fit, Taylor decided to go find Sally.

"Flo, I don't have any money. Can I pay you back later?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Taylor. The first is on me. You can pay me back by helping around here if you want, though?"

"Ok. Thanks." she said as she drove out of the cafe, and down the street to the Cozy Cone.

Sally sat in her office, reading one of her many books about law, that she always has lying around. Taylor slowly rolled in and stopped in front of her.

"Hello, Sally." she said.

Sally jumped, and dropped the book. While dropping the book, she also knocked over her lamp, which fell to the floor and shattered, all the light disappeared in the room, aside from the natural light outside. In an instant, both Taylor and Sally looked at each other, wide-eyed, and mouths open. "Taylor." Sally started with a bit of sharpness. "Never sneak up on me like that!" she yelled.

Taylor felt the eyes of passing cars staring at them. "Sal-"

"Never! Look at what happened!" Sally interrupted her. "Go. Go get another lightbulb from Flo. Bring it back here, and then go find some one else to scare. I swear, you're as bad as Mater!" she yelled again, as she picked up her book and lamp off the floor.

"Sorry..." Taylor muttered with tears in her eyes as she left.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sally saw the tears in Taylor's eyes, and instantly felt guilty. _"I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. I know she didn't mean to scare me. I'm sorry Taylor."_ Sally thought, watching her drive down the road. She swept the pieces of lightbulb up off the floor.

What she didn't know, was that Taylor had read her mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile<strong>_

_**Willy's Butte**_

_**Sarah's P.O.V.**_

"Ok, kid. Bring it in for a minute." A cobalt blue car said, as the red race car slowed down in front of the blue car.

"Doc,... What do you plan on doing about Chick?" the red car asked. I gasped at his name being said. I shrunk back into the shade of a cacti, so they couldn't see me. I had finally made it close enough to the to cars to hear what they were saying.

"I don't know, Lightnin'. I just hope Taylor can help us." Doc replied as he got two ice cold oils out of an ice chest sitting near by, and handed one to Lightning.

I gasped again. "Lightning? As in Lightning McQueen? And Taylor?" I whispered.

"Has she told you anything about her younger sister? I think her name was... Sarah?" Lightning asked.

At that, I finally broke into excitement, and accidentally hit the cacti. This resulted in thorns being poked into my side. With extreme pain running through me, I yelped in surprise. The other two cars noticed that time, and turned around to look at me.

"What the he-" Doc exclaimed as he spun around to see me spinning around doing donuts. "...-ll?..."

I immediately stopped to look at them. "Oops... Gotta go!" I yelled as I sped away.

"Hey! Wait! Get back here! Don't go over there! You'll run into the-" they both shouted, following me. But it was too late. I had already fallen into the patch of cacti.

"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled.

"...-cactus patch..." Lightning said as he and Doc looked over the edge at me. I weakly grinned back up at them.

"Lightning, go get Mater. Quickly!" Doc yelled. A cloud of dust forming from where McQueen had left just seconds before the words tumbled out of Doc's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am still disapointed with you, <em>'CARS'_ fans! There have only been TWO people who have been reviewing! I thank you both very much: XxChEeRgIrLxX and, Rainbow Guppy!_**

**_I am soo thrilled to be the first story you have ever reviewed, Rainbow Guppy! Thankyou! I am honored!_**

**_REMEMBER: (OTHER-PEOPLE-WHO-DON'T-GIVE-A-FLYING-FADOODLE-ABOUT-GIVING-MY-SORY-A-REVIEW!): If I don't get to 20 reviews by next weekend, as much as I don't want to, I will end it. Same goes for my other story for 'CARS', 'The Way They Love'._**

**_Anyway,_**

**_Please leave a review! 333333_**


End file.
